


Отправление и прибытие

by Bathilda



Series: Лед и пламя [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, майстрад - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 07:14:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15625509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bathilda/pseuds/Bathilda
Summary: Когда Шерлок осознал, кто его спас, он выглядел... Майкрофт поджал губы. Он никогда еще не видел, чтобы его брату был так интересен другой человек. Живой человек.





	Отправление и прибытие

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Arrivals and Departures](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076276) by [kazvl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazvl/pseuds/kazvl). 



**Название:** Отправление и прибытие

 **Автор** : kazvl

 **Переводчик:** Bathilda

 **Фандом:** Шерлок (ББС)

Бета: увы, нет. Все ошибки на моей совести

 **Ссылка на оригинал** : "Arrivals and Departures" by kazvl http://archiveofourown.org/works/1076276 Разрешение получено

 **Размер:** миди

 **Пейринг/Персонажи** : Майкрофт Холмс/Грег Лестрад, Шерлок Холмс, НП

 **Категория** : слеш

 **Жанр:** романтика, детектив

 **Рейтинг** : R

 **Краткое содержание** : Когда Шерлок осознал, кто его спас, он выглядел... Майкрофт поджал губы. Он никогда еще не видел, чтобы его брату был так интересен другой человек, который был еще жив.

 **Примечания** : Десятая часть цикла "Лед и пламя"

 **Размещение** : запрещено без разрешения переводчика

 

_Суббота 23 января 2010_

— Я надеялся на что-нибудь посимпатичнее Бейкр-стрит, — сказал Лестрад, который был на удивление бодрым и жизнерадостным несмотря на холод и сырость.

— Это лишь легкое отклонение от намеченного мной маршрута. Потом мы поедем в Музей паровой техники. Я решил, что ты сможешь выпить кофе в кафе неподалеку, пока я…

Майкрофт осекся.

— Пока ты что? — уточнил Лестрад, когда Майкрофт остановился у шероховатой черной двери с номером «221Б». — Кто здесь живет? — с любопытством спросил он. — Не думал, что это подходящий для тебя район, какую бы цель ты ни преследовал.

Майкрофт бросил на него взгляд, который должен был бы быть уничижительным, но, как обычно, не был.

— Ну, колись, — сказал Лестрад. — Что-то ты темнишь. Ну, больше привычного.

— Няня Шерлока владеет всем этим зданием.

— Он слишком взрослый для няни, — предсказуемо ответил Лестрад.

Майкрофт театрально поморщился, и Лестрад довольно посмотрел на его расслабленное выражение лица: пока что их выходные проходили неплохо, и у них оставалось еще полтора дня, чтобы отдохнуть.

— Ее зовут Марта, фамилия после замужества — Хадсон. Сейчас она вдова и сдает здесь квартиры. Одна сейчас как раз свободна, — добавил Майкрофт.

— И как ты собираешься убедить Шерлока съехать с Монтагю-стрит? — подозрительно спросил Лестрад.

— В этом нет необходимости, он уже получил уведомление о том, что должен освободить квартиру до конца месяца. Я лишь хочу позаботиться о том, чтобы он переехал в приличное жилье — не зная, что я приложил к этому руку, разумеется.

— А как ты узнал, что его выгнали с Монтагю-стрит? — с настораживающим добродушием.

Майкрофт отвел глаза, и выражение лица Лестрада мгновенно изменилось.

— О боже, ты сам это организовал. Майкрофт, даже Шерлок имеет право самостоятельно выбирать, где ему жить!

— Это он и сделает, после того как, по моему плану, случайно встретится с миссис Хадсон. Монтагю-стрит — жуткая дыра, — запальчиво напомнил Майкрофт, оправдывая себя. — Кроме того, жилец, въехавший в подвальную квартиру, был дилером.

— Был? — осторожно переспросил Лестрад.

— Давай обойдемся без мелодрам: я просто дал наводку Отделу по борьбе с наркотиками… разумеется, когда Шерлока не было в городе, а в его квартире не осталось и следа запрещенных веществ. Полиция нашла у этого нового жильца целый склад наркотиков.

— И все они принадлежали дилеру?

— Большинство из них.

Лестрад рассмеялся и поднял руки, сдаваясь:

— Все, не говори мне больше ничего. Не хочу знать, увенчается ли успехом моя попытка арестовать тебя.

— Удержись, пожалуйста, от такого искушения, — борясь с улыбкой, сказал Майкрофт, — иначе нам обоим придется писать слишком много отчетов.

— Я почти готов пойти на это, только чтобы увидеть лицо Балаши, когда она об этом узнает.

— Ты так мечтательно об этом сказал, что это пугает.

— В моей работе обычно мало веселого, грешно упускать шанс развлечься, — объяснил Лестрад. — Почему я не могу пойти с тобой и познакомиться с няней Шерлока? Кстати, разве она не была и твоей няней тоже?

— Конечно, нет. Мне было семь, когда она у нас появилась, и я уже ходил в школу в Вестминстерскую начальную школу. Марта никогда меня не любила.

Лестрад склонил голову, отказываясь поддаваться на печально-задумчивый тон Майкрофта, прекрасно зная, что чаще всего он был точно рассчитанным притворством.

— Почему бы это? — спросил он.

Майкрофт драматически вздохнул и ответил:

— Полагаю, это связано с тем, что я пытался подкупить ее, чтобы она защищала Шерлока, пока я буду в школе.

— В семь лет?

— Не начинай, — сказал Майкрофт и взял Лестрада под руку.

— Она что, не хотела защищать его?

— Напротив. Она была оскорблена тем, что я сомневался в том, что она захочет это сделать по доброй воле. Однако через несколько недель к чаю стали подавать два разных вида выпечки… и она никогда не оставляла Шерлока одного, когда отец был дома, — мрачно добавил Майкрофт.

Лестрад притянул его поближе к себе вместо крепких объятий, которые в данный момент были неуместны, хотя и очень желанны, и подумал о том, что был бы не прочь встретиться лицом к лицу с Холмсом-старшим. Минут на десять, ему бы хватило.

— Раз ты в такой немилости у миссис Хадсон, не боишься, что она выдаст тебя Шерлоку? — поинтересовался Лестрад, чтобы разрядить обстановку.

— Нет, если я все ей как следует объясню. Она была отличной, хотя и несколько нетрадиционной няней Шерлоку. У него было разбито сердце, когда она уволилась, чтобы выйти замуж. Я пытался предупредить его, что не стоит так привязываться к ней, но безуспешно.

Броня Майкрофта слегка разошлась, открывая уязвимое сердце, и Лестрад спросил:

— Хочешь, я пойду с тобой?

— Не стоит, — с вполне искренней полуулыбкой ответил Майкрофт, взяв себя в руки. — Если Шерлок узнает, что ты был здесь, сразу же поймет, что дело нечисто.

— Кстати о нечистотах: я однажды видела на Монтагю-стрит живую крысу, — сказал Лесттрад. — Не знаю, правда, она сама там завелась или ее принес Шерлок для своих экспериментов. Миссис Хадсон очень сильно печется о порядке в доме?

— Понятия не имею, — признался Майкрофт.

— Надейся, что нет. Тебе в любом случае придется предупредить ее об экспериментах. Если у нее слабое сердце…

— Она пережила разлагавшегося под ее кроватью голубя, не говоря уже об окнах в детской, вылетевших после устроенного Шерлоком взрыва. Не спрашивай, — быстро предупредил он, хорошо зная Лестрада. – Я собираюсь тайно платить ей, чтобы она не слишком возмущалась. И не смотри на меня так, это не взятка.

— Не верю, в то, что у тебя проклюнулась, — поддразнил его Лестрад.

— Это просто нервный тик, и я виню в нем тебя. Эта квартира идеально ему подойдет, — сменил тему Майкрофт, который был не в восторге от того, что опустился до самооправданий под насмешливым взглядом Лестрада. — Однако в ней две спальни, а значит, арендная плата выше, чем на Монтагю-стрит. Шерлок с легкостью может себе ее позволить, но я надеюсь, что это обстоятельство заставит его подыскать себе соседа. Особенно когда я напомню ему о нашем пари.

— Зачем? От последних его потенциальных соседей ты избавился за считанные секунды.

— Да, исключительно потому, что все они были готовы принять мою взятку и доносить на Шерлока, хотя имели все основания верить в то, что я его враг. Шерлоку не стоит жить одному. Ему нужен кто-то, необязательно любовник, но хотя бы друг, который будет рядом. Настоящий друг. — Он замолк, глядя вниз, а затем поднял голову, поморщился и торопливо сказал: — До встречи с тобой я не понимал, чего он лишен.

Выражение лица Лестрада смягчилось, и на мгновение он стал почти похож на блаженно-счастливого деревенского дурачка.

— Подлиза, умеешь ты сказать приятное. За это я не заставлю тебя идти со мной в Музей пара. Чем ты хочешь заняться вместо этого?

— Если бы действительно не желаешь поехать в Брентфорд, — начал Майкрофт, заметно приободрившись, — то мы можем пойти на Антикварную ярмарку, она как раз открыта сегодня с…

— Майкрофт Холмс, ты с самого начала это планировал?

— Как ни досадно это признавать, — сморщил нос Майкрофт, — но нет, это не приходило мне в голову до самой последней минуты. Ты ужасно на меня влияешь.

— Ну конечно, вали всю вину на жертву. Иди, дури бедную невинную старушку, а я пока выпью кофе.

 

_Четверг, 28 января 2010_

Беспокоясь за Лестрада, Майкрофт организовал все так, чтобы вечером встретиться с ним на пороге дома.

— Вижу, ты очень не горишь желанием спросить, как прошел мой день, — саркастически сказал Лестрад, снимая пальто.

— Твоя пресс-конференция была главной темой вечерних новостей всех основных телеканалов. «Не совершайте самоубийства?» Серьезно?

Майкрофт взял его пальто и аккуратно повесил на вешалку, положив свое на сундук.

— Ты-то еще не начинай, — устало сказала Лестрад. — Мой босс, пресс-служба и заместитель суперинтенданта и так наседают на меня. Хотя я не уверен, что, не будь она членом парламента, вокруг этого дела поднялась бы такая шумиха… Что я должен был сказать этой идиотке-журналистке? Надо было догадаться, что она работает на паршивую "Дейли Мейл". Эти пресс-конференции просто пустая трата времени. Я пошел отмокать в ванной.

Прислонившись к резным перилам, Майкрофт смотрел вслед Грегори, который плелся по ступенькам, словно нес на своих плечах всю тяжесть этого мира. Майкрофт никогда не мог спокойно выносить, когда кому-то, кого он любил, было плохо, а Грегори нелегко давались эти дела о самоубийствах. Инстинкт твердил ему, что здесь что-то не так, но у него не было улик, чтобы это доказать. Грегори был раздражен и злился из-за собственного бессилия, и это могло сослужить ему плохую службу. Он совершенно не думал о своей карьере, когда какое-то из его дел привлекало внимание прессы и общества. Презрение Грегори к прессе и журналистским уликам привели к тому, что в завтрашних газетных статьях его выставят в более негативном свете, чем могли бы, будь он сговорчивее и вежливее. А это, в свою очередь, выльется в то, что руководство еще сильнее начнет на него давить. Единственной причиной, по которой Грегори еще не сняли с этого дела, заключалась в том, что никто другой не хотел за него браться, опасаясь возможных последствий.

Теоретически Майкрофт мог бы надавить на высокопоставленных полицейских офицеров, чтобы они публично поддержали Грегори, но тот непременно об этом узнает, и ему это определенно не понравится. Следовательно, Майкрофту ничего не оставалось, кроме как не вмешиваться и ждать, чем все закончится, и это ему очень не нравилось.

Вздохнув, Майкрофт отлепился от перил и пошел на кухню ставить чайник. Сняв не только пиджак, но и жилет — Грегори нравилось видеть его в рубашке и подтяжках, — Майкрофт сделал огромный сэндвич с ростбифом и редисом, положил на поднос разные фрукты, поставил рядом большой стакан виски и понес все это в ванную.

Через несколько минут он уже сидел на широком крае ванной, пил виски из одного стакана с Грегори и рассказывал, как Шерлок отреагировал, узнав об участии Майкрофта в его выселении с Монтагю-стрит.

Лестрад, который уже немного расслабился, сонно улыбнулся, положив голову на бедро Майкрофта.

— Ты знал, что рано или поздно это случится. Что он сказал?

— Ничего. Очевидно, мы снова не разговариваем, — ответил Майкрофт, ничуть этим не обеспокоенный. Он причесал пальцами влажные седеющие волосы Грегори и начал массировать его шею. — Он прислал мне счет за услуги фирмы по переезду. Судя по всему, фирма запросила надбавку за вредные условия труда и опасную работу.

— О, как здорово. Я всегда знал, что у тебя волшебные пальцы, но чтобы настолько… М-м-м, чуть-чуть левее… — пробормотал Лестрад, почти мурлыча от удовольствия. Он открыл глаза, почти совсем расслабившись, и добавил:

— Ты еще легко отделался, всего лишь чек. Ты же был у него в квартире: захотел бы там хоть что-то трогать?

— Еще ни разу у меня не возникало такого желания. Он помогает тебе с каким-нибудь делом? — осторожно спросил Майкрофт.

— Нет, он только регулярно писал смс всем, кто был на пресс-конференции, сообщая, что я неправ.

— О боже, — отозвался Майкрофт с дурным предчувствием, но Лестрад лишь от души улыбнулся.

— Не дергайся, я же еще его не убил. Так что, он все таки переезжает на Бейкер-стрит, даже зная, что ты это устроил?

— У тебя очень мрачный взгляд на вещи, — проворчал Майкрофт. — Он перевез туда все, что у него есть, так что, полагаю, Шерлок уже переехал. Еще он ищет соседа, хотя я об этом как бы не знаю.

— Снова собираешься вмешаться?

— Что в твоем понимании означает "вмешаться"? — спросил Майкрофт, сознательно уходя от темы.

На этот раз Лестрад улыбнулся по-настоящему и сказал:

— Подай мне тарелку, кажется, я все же хочу есть. Знаешь, если Шерлок когда-нибудь тебя убьет, суд может решить, что ты его спровоцировал.

— Верно. Но пока он ругается со мной и ищет способы мне досадить, ему, по крайней мере, не скучно.

Позже, когда они уже какое-то время лежали в кровати, Лестрад, наконец, перестал притворяться, что спит и сказал:

— Спасибо за то, что не стал ничего делать после пресс-конференции.

От его теплого влажного дыхание волосы на шее Майкрофта встали дыбом.

— Я думал об этом, — признался Майкрофт и накрыл своей рукой руку Лестрада, лежавшую у него на животе.

— Но ты знал, что это последнее, чего я хочу, и не стал ничего предпринимать, уважая мое желание. Спасибо за это.

Майкрофт переплел свои пальцы с его и спросил:

— Ты так подводишь к тому, что раз я уважаю твои желания, то разрешу погреть об меня твои ледяные ноги?

— Боже, можно? — с благодарностью выдохнул Лестрад. — Я думал, что согреюсь после ванны, но…

— Давай, — вздохнул Майкрофт.

Он был готов пойти на многое, не только на такую малость, чтобы Грегори был жив, здоров и счастлив.

 

_Пятница, 29 января 2010_

С утра и до полудня Майкрофт старательно занимал себя различными делами, чтобы даже не смотреть на стопку газет на столе. На их первых страницах, всех без исключения, даже широкоформатных изданий, красовалась фотография Грегори. А уж желтые газетенки…

Положительно, с ними нужно было что-то делать.

Майкрофт стоял у большого, во всю стену окна, глядел на дождь и пил чай, когда к нему, постучавшись, зашел Дэвид.

— Добрый день, — с улыбкой поприветствовал его Майкрофт и, повернувшись, спросил обреченно: — Что на этот раз вытворил мой брат?

— Как вы узнали, что это он?

— Подсказало возникшее вдруг чувство неизбежности. К тому же я хорошо знаю выражение твоего лица, когда дело касается Шерлока. Садись. Чаю?

— Нет, спасибо, я только выпил кружку. Этим утром Шерлока представили потенциальному товарищу по съему, очередному доктору.

— Ну разумеется, – вздохнул Майкрофт. – Этот тоже работает в Бартсе?

— Нет Доктор Джон Х. Уотсон имеет сертификат врача-терапевта общей практики, но после пяти лет работы врачом на замену он вступил в армию. Когда он с командой других врачей отправился в деревню неподалеку от их базы, чтобы провести вакцинацию и осмотр тамошнего населения, его ранили. Деревенские старейшины были не против присутствия наших медиков, но охранявшие их солдаты привлекли ненужное внимание повстанцев. Во время перестрелки погибли пять афганцев, включая двоих детей, и один из наших ефрейторов. Тридцать два человека были ранены, в основном женщины и дети, а также пять повстанцев. Это был не первый визит команды Уотсона в окружающие деревни. Его командир считал, что Уотсон, находясь на базе, начинает лезть на стены от скуки, даже несмотря на разные «развлечения» вроде периодических атак повстанцев. Командир описал Уотсона как крайне надежного в кризис. Он не позер, на рожон не лезет, но крепкий и стойкий, как скала. Точнее, был таким до своего ранения. Его комиссовали по инвалидности, и теперь он ходит с тростью. Он только что закончил курс физиотерапии для раненого плеча, но его тремор рук никуда не делся. Еще он ходит к психологу из-за ПТСР.

Майкрофт поморщился и сел за стол.

— Отлично. При обострении он может впасть в психоз и застрелить Шерлока во сне. У нас есть записи его психотерапевта?

— Только что получили, — отозвался Дэвид, протягивая Майкрофту флешку.

— Отлично.

Не в первый раз Дэвид поразился тому, как быстро Майкрофт мог читать и усваивать информацию. Ознакомившись с материалами психотерапевта, Майкрофт долго сидел неподвижно, невидящим взглядом уставившись перед собой и сложив ладони перед лицом. Дэвид сначала терпеливо ждал, но поскольку его ждала масса работы, он не выдержал и спросил:

— Заказать столик в обычном ресторане?

Майкрофт посмотрел на него своим обычным прямым взглядом в упор, который всегда слегка нервировал Дэвида, и ответил:

— Не в этом случае. Я буду крайне удивлен, если у доктора Уотсона и впрямь посттравматический стресс. По-моему, он оценит чуть-чуть драмы в свой скучной гражданской жизни. Самое время проверить его нервы. Если он всерьез раздумывает над тем, чтобы поселиться с Шерлоком, ему надо быть весьма неординарным, а с человеком, описанным здесь, — Майкрофт пренебрежительно махнул рукой, показывая на экран, — Шерлок сойдет с ума от скуки в первую же неделю. Моя встреча сегодня вечером должна закончиться не позже половины девятого. Склад еще доступен?

Дэвид уточнил это с помощью планшета и подвердил:

— Да, сэр. Но Балаша явно не захочет, чтобы вы встречались там лицом к лицу с бывшим военным капитаном, у которого, возможно, ПТСР. Джейн успела быстро осмотреть нынешнюю квартиру Уотсона: у него там припрятан заряженный Зиг-Зауэр.

— Неужели? – в голосе Майкрофта был интерес, но никак не удивление. – Как он умудрился вывезти его из Афганистана?

— Мы еще проверяем, его ли это пистолет. Если верить досье, Уотсон был – и вполне может оставаться, — отличным стрелком. Кажется, вы этому не удивлены, сэр.

— А ты?

— Уже нет, сэр, — признался Дэвид.

— Полагаешь, Уотсон опасен?

— Думаю, он может быть опасен, но, согласно нашим данным, он никогда не применял физическое насилие ни на гражданке, ни в армии.

— Мне определенно надо с ним встретиться, — кивнул Майкрофт.

— Балаша будет не в восторге от этого плана, особенно если вы собираетесь сначала похитить Уотсона, — продолжил стоять на своем Дэвид, не питая, в общем, особой надежды на то, что Майкрофт к нему прислушается.

— Разумеется, не будет, — вежливо согласился Майкрофт. — К счастью, это она работает на меня, а не наоборот. К тому же завтра День рождения Элис, так что ты будешь наслаждаться романтическим ужином с женой, а не страдать на работе от последствий моего решения – а только этого ты сейчас и боишься.

— Не только, — без тени раскаянья ответил Дэвид. — Если Уотсон вас застрелит, нам будет вас не хватать.

Майкрофт слегка улыбнулся, давая понять, что услышал его.

— Иди уже. Ты отлично поработал, узнав так много об Уотсоне за такой короткий срок. Продолжай приглядывать за ним, но пока что по минимуму.

 

_Суббота, 30 января – воскресенье 1 февраля, 2010_

Проверяя расписание Майкрофта на верном «Блэкберри», Балаша поморщилась, театрально застонала и недовольно посмотрела на своего начальника, который без энтузиазма читал последний отчет из Северной Кореи.

— Сэр, вы не можете похищать мирных подданных Короны, просто потому что вам скучно.

— Вообще-то, если быть предельно точными, то как раз могу, — заметил Майкрофт и обаятельно улыбнулся.

— Я сейчас не об этом, и вы это знаете.

— Признай, что с тех пор, как я вернулся из отпуска, я занимался хоть и важными, но крайне унылыми делами, — сказал Майкрофт, сознавая, что это прозвучало опасно похоже на нытье.

— И это, по-вашему, оправдает похищение, запугивание и подкуп? – спросила Балаша, стараясь проявить суровость, потому что в этой ситуации она отчаянно требовалась. Кто, кроме нее?

— Это станет ясно вечером, — пожал плечами Майкрофт. – Уотсон встречается с Шерлоком в семь на Бейкер-стрит. Не сомневаюсь, что после этого Уотсон будет свободен. Я бы хотел, чтобы на склад его сопровождала ты, так у тебя будет возможность присмотреться к нему и дать свою оценку. Мне важно твое мнение.

На лице Балаши появилось скептическое выражение.

— Честно.

— Ставлю десять фунтов на то, что он начнет со мной заигрывать.

— Тебе не кажется, что ему будет немного не до этого?

Балаша намеренно медленно скрестила длинные ноги.

— На меня это не действует. Хорошо, спорим на двадцатку, — добавил Майкрофт, зная, что ее азартная натура помешает ей и дальше пилить его. Не то чтобы она была неправа. Но имеет же он право на то, чтобы получить хоть немного удовольствия от своей работы?

К тому же ему действительно было скучно.

Настолько, что он уже дважды на этой неделе позволил себе выпить днем чая в «Диогене», и это наверняка помешает ему скинуть набранные за отпуск килограммы.

* * *

Как только Лестраду сообщили о четвертом «самоубийстве», он узнал у Майкрофта, где сейчас обретается Шерлок, и направился прямиком на Бейкер-стрит. Ему нужна была помощь Шерлока, и готов был молить о ней, если придется, отчаянно надеясь избежать других смертей. И он ни на секунду не пожалел о своем решении, даже после всех оскорблений Шерлока, на которые тот был так щедр в Брикстоне.

Защитным жестом сложив на груди руки, Лестрад слушал выводы Шерлока, сделанные поразительно быстро, и пытался держать лицо. Ничто так не роняло самооценку, как работа Шерлока. Однако ради расследования этих чертовых «самоубийств» Лестрад готов был терпеть все оскорбления Шерлока и в свой адрес, и в адрес команды… ну, точнее, Андерсона. С другой стороны, положа руку на сердце, нельзя было не признать, что временами Андерсон был тем еще засранцем. У них было уже четыре трупа, и, возможно, если бы Лестрад был немного сообразительнее…

Он заставил себя прекратить эти мысли, потому что самобичевание никому не поможет. Еще Лестраду было любопытно, кем был тот мужчина, который пришел с Шерлоком и смотрел на того, как на чудо света. Складывалось впечатление, что они давно знали друг друга, и это странно, поскольку раньше Шерлок ни разу не упоминал друзей, и не похоже было, что они у него имелись. Лестрад сделал мысленную заметку спросить у Майкрофта про Уотсона, когда будет время. Доктора не помешает проверить. Лестрад надеялся, что тот и впрямь врач, а не ученый со степенью доктора.

Прекрасно зная, сколько времени прошло с того момента, как они сюда приехали, Лестрад с поджатыми губами смотрел вслед Шерлоку, который закончил свой анализ и выбежал из дома. Сам Лестрад никогда не заметил бы всех этих деталей, да еще и так быстро.

Это ранило.

Минуты между тем, как Лестрад слышал выводы Шерлока, и тем, как он неизбежно признавал его правоту, всегда были самыми тяжелыми, и не в последнюю очередь потому, что ему приходилось сдерживаться, чтобы не врезать Шерлоку. И все же Лестраду удалось усмирить свое так некстати уязвленное самолюбие, ведь важен был результат, а не то, что его в очередной раз унизили перед командой. Налепив на лицо позитивное выражение, Лестрад, чья профессиональная репутация была разорвана в клочья, поручил своим людям нудные, но необходимые задачи, которые были, разумеется, ниже достоинства Шерлока

* * *

Поев первый раз за четырнадцать часов, Лестрад почувствовал себя гораздо лучше, и когда он зашел в комнату, отведенную команде по расследованию «самоубийств», настроение у него было вполне хорошим. Все уже выключали компьютеры и одевались, готовые пойти домой в этот поздний час.

— Знаю, что уже поздно, но мне нужно шесть добровольцев для проведения обыска. Будем искать наркотики, — объявил Лестрад, перекачиваясь с носка на пятку.

— Это работа Отдела наркотиков, — сказала Салли Донован, с подозрением глядя на него: им нечасто доводилось видеть Лестрада таким довольным.

— Два слова: Шерлок Холмс.

Салли первой сделала шаг вперед, а вслед за ней быть добровольцами вызвались все, кто находится в комнате.

— Такой энтузиазм мне по душе, — жизнерадостно одобрил коллег Лестрад.

Он отобрал полдюжины добровольцев, утешив остальных тем, что вместе с ними обыск будет скорее похож на суд Линча. Лестрад очень надеялся, что он не ошибается. По его расчетам, Шерлок уже должен был найти розовый чемодан, и если он до сих пор не усвоил, что нельзя скрывать улики, самое время ему об этом напомнить. Его новый верный помощник, вероятно, был не в курсе того, во что он ввязался. К тому же, если Шерлок вдруг не поменял тайник, в котором прятал свой запас наркотиков, Андерсон его никогда не найдет. Хотя, пожалуй, Лестрад все равно сядет в то кресло и не тронется с места. На всякий случай.

* * *

Оказавшись вне поля зрения Уотсона, Майкрофт остановился, чтобы посмотреть, как тот уезжает на той же машине, что привезла его сюда. Не обращая внимания на собственный автомобиль, Майкрофт стоял, опершись на зонтик, и слушал, как где-то слева монотонно капала вода. Метрах в трех справа мигала флуоресцентная лампа, отчего вокруг Майкрофта танцевали причудливые тени. На складе неприятно пахло ржавеющим оборудованием и затхлой водой, а воздух был спертым. В общем и целом склад выглядел мрачно, производил угрожающее впечатление и вовсе не был похож на место, где есть смысл демонстрировать свою власть и безграничные возможности.

При всем при этом Уотсон даже не поморщился и уж точно не испугался.

Он не вспотел, его не бросило в жар, а его рука совершенно не дрожала. Он никак не отреагировал на глумливое замечание Майкрофта насчет верности и в принципе был неестественно спокоен и сдержан. Он невозмутимо смотрел Майкрофту в глаза, и в его взгляде можно было уловить легкое недоумение пополам с презрением, даже несмотря на то что был в невыигрышном положении. Он также не продемонстрировал ни малейшей склонности к насилию, что было признаком его уверенности в собственных силах, и это при его-то физических ограничениях.

Майкрофт поджал губы. Скромный, незаметный, ничем не примечательный Уотсон, даже учитывая его военное прошлое и ужасный вкус, казался неподходящим товарищем для Шерлока. Тем не менее, в нем было что-то знакомое – внутреннее спокойствие и целостность. Таким же был Дэвид. И Балаша. И вообще все лучшие люди Майкрофта. Да и Грегори обладал теми же качествами.

Конечно, Майкрофт не был на все сто процентов уверен, что Уотсон отказался от взятки не из-за природной зловредности и возмущения тем, что его похитили, а по моральным причинам, но все же склонялся к последнему. Подобная верность, если она искренна, была бесценной.

Ему было интересно, что Грегори думал об Уотсоне, но он не мог спросить его об этом. Это было бы вмешательством в жизнь Шерлока, а тот и без этого доставлял Грегори немало хлопот

Майкрофт достал из кармана вибрировавший телефон и довольно кивнул, увидев смс от Балаши: «Уотсон заехал к себе в квартиру, чтобы забрать пистолет». Он был рад тому, как все шло – если, конечно, Уотсон не собирался застрелить Шерлока. Как бы то ни было, за Уотсоном присматривали, так что все должно было быть в порядке.

Убийцу надо было остановить, и не только потому что к этому неустанно прызывали политики-популисты с того момента, как стало известно о смерти Бет Давенпорт, члена Парламента. Британцы любили смотреть по телевизору передачи о маньяках и читать про них детективы, но стоило серийному убийцу – это наверняка был мужчина, пусть даже он и использовал яд, более характерный для женщин, — проявиться в реальной жизни, особенно с четырьмя жертвами, как в обществе началась паника,

Телефон зазвонил, когда Майкрофт направился, наконец, к машине.

— Вы должны мне двадцать фунтов, — сказала Балаша.

— Я всегда недооценивал тебя. Как, по-твоему, мы сумели разжечь в докторе интерес?

— Я – точно.

— Попробуй развить в себе немного скромности, — взмолился Майкрофт.

— Я удивлена, что никто еще не попробовал завербовать Уотсона, — откровенно призналась Балаша.

— Полагаю, это уже сделал мой брат.

— Но по словам доктора Стэмфорда…

— По словам доктора Стэмфорта, Шерлок на глазах у Уотсона разложил по полочкам всю его жизнь – очевидно, наш добрый доктор питает слабость к дешевым магическим трюкам.

— Уотсон занимательный мужчина. Вовсе не такой, каким представлялся по досье.

— Совсем наоборот. По досье ясно виден его характер и особенности. Он не выносил скуку работы терапевтом, и поэтому пошел в армию. На армейской базе в Афганистан он при любой возможности старался выйти наружу, где было небезопасно. Он адреналиновый наркоман, которому грозит депрессия из-за монотонности его нынешней бездеятельной жизни.

— То есть, вы поэтому его и похитили? — сухо уточнила Балаша.

Майкрофт вздохнул, давая понять, что его трагически не поняли, и терпеливо объяснил:

— Если помнишь, Уотсона было легко убедить сесть в машину. Ему сказали, что у его потенциального соседа по квартире есть таинственный враг, достаточно могущественный, чтобы контролировать камеры наблюдения и похитить его, и что Уотсон сделал? Вместо того, чтобы согласиться на мое предложение или отказаться жить с Шерлоком, он побежал на его зов, укрепляя их отношения.

— Как скажете, сэр, — послушно отозвалась Балаша.

— Все, вешай трубку и иди раздражать кого-нибудь другого. Я хочу пообщаться с кем-нибудь, кто меня понимает и ублажает.

— Боюсь, сегодня вам это не удастся. Заседание Комитета объединенных сил разведки было перенесено на сегодняшний вечер на половину одиннадцатого, потому что сэр Нил улетает завтра утром в Канаду на похороны. Трагедия в семье.

— Что, еще одна? Сколько же у него родителей?

— Подозреваю, столько, сколько ему необходимо.

* * *

Майкрофт не хотел терять зря время, поэтому позаботился о том, чтобы заседание не продлилось и двух часов. Около часа ночи он уже ехал домой, когда ему сообщили, что Шерлок пропал, сев в такси к предполагаемому серийному убийце.

Люди Майкрофта нашли такси через несколько томительных минут, стоивших ему немало сгоревших нервных клеток, и машина резко рванула в сторону Колледжа повышения квалификации Роланда-Керра. По пути Майкрофт получил смс от Лестрада: «Шерлок в порядке. Похититель мертв». К тому времени, как Майкрофт доехал до колледжа, место преступления уже оцепили, и вокруг было полно полицейских и криминалистов. Майкрофт приказал припарковать машину среди полицейских автомобилей, не привлекая к себе лишнего внимания, вышел и встал, опершись на капот. Он немного расслабился, увидев Шерлока и впрямь невредимым. Даже на таком расстоянии было заметно, что Шерлока, сидевшего в «Скорой» в накинутом на плечи оранжевом одеяле, потряхивало от нервов и адреналина. Подошедший к нему Грегори стоял спиной к Майкрофту, но тому достаточно было видеть губы Шерлока, чтобы более-менее понять, о чем они разговаривали. Шерлок явно было в шоке, потому что он говорил бессвязнее, чем обычно, хотя после расспросов Грегори начал успокаиваться и приходить в себя.

Краем глаза Майкрофт заметил, как к полицейскому ограждению подошел Джон Уотсон и спокойно встал, глядя на суету вокруг, как ни в чем ни бывало, такой же невозмутимый, как и накануне.

Уловив знакомый аромат имбиря, лилии и янтаря — духи от Джо Малона, — Майкрофт повернулся и увидел слева Балашу.

— Значит, самоубийства действительно были убийствами, — пробормотала она. — Но кто убил?.. А, доктор?

— Судя по всему, да. — Майкрофт снова перевел взгляд на Шерлока. — Похититель?

— Водителя звали Джефф Хоуп, если верить его лицензии таксиста. Застрелен неизвестным, который оказался точно в нужном месте в нужное время, — бесстрастно добавила она.

— Именно, — тихо отозвался Майкрофт.

Он все еще наблюдал за братом и поэтому от его внимания не ускользнул тот момент, когда Шерлок увидел Джона Уотсона, и выражение его лица выдало его эмоции всем, кто его знал. Он замолк на полуслове, прекратив описывать стрелка, убившего Джеффа Хоупа, и волновавшийся за него Грегори позволил ему уйти, не закончив разговор.

Перехватить Шерлока и Уотсона прежде, чем они уехали, не составило труда.

Майкрофт никак не отреагировал на неосмотрительное замечание Шерлока о характере его работы и делах государства — в конце концов, тот и в самом деле был в легком шоке, на который ссылался в беседе с Лестрадом. Сам Шерлок, разумеется, до последнего вздоха отрицал бы это. Они с Уотсоном ушли, смеясь, как мальчишки, довольные собой, и глядевший им в след Майкрофт внезапно ощутил горечь утраты.

Это было смешно — чувствовать себя вдруг исключенным из жизни Шерлока, потому что Майкрофт никогда не был в ней желанным гостем, и он ничего не терял. К тому же он сам всегда хотел, чтобы Шерлок нашел кого-то, с кем сможет подружиться настолько, насколько он на это вообще способен, человека, на которого сможет опереться. Однако Майкрофт никогда не думал, что когда это случится, он почувствует себя так, словно связывавшие его с Шерлоком все эти годы нити разом порвались и никогда больше не восстановятся. При этом Шерлок, которого Майкрофт всю жизнь защищал, этого даже не заметил, а если бы и заметил — не придал этому значения.

Мрачный и опустошенный Майкрофт не тронулся с места, пока Шерлок и Уотсон не скрылись из вида, а затем, осознав, насколько он замерз, сел в машину. Криминалисты будут работать всю ночь, и у них не займет много времени, чтобы найти помещение, в котором находится Джон Уотсон, когда стрелял в Хоупа. Чем, вероятнее всего, спас Шерлоку жизнь. Учитывая, каким спокойным был Ватсон, когда Шерлок увидел его за полицейским ограждением, никто и никогда не поверил бы, что он только что убил человека, да еще так впечатляюще, ведь пуля прошла через два окна и была выпущена всего лишь из пистолета.

Когда до Шерлока дошло, кто застрелил Хоупа, он выглядел… Майкрофт поджал губы. Никогда еще Шерлока не приходил в такой восторг от другого человека. Живого человека. Не прошло и суток с тех пор, как они встретились, а Шерлок с Уотсоном уже подружились, и это было тем удивительнее, что Джон Уотсон был так же очарован Шерлоком, как тот — им самим.

Это все было бы просто замечательно, будь Майкрофт на все сто процентов уверен, что Уотсон не был социопатом.

Не зная всех фактов, трудно было определить и решить что-то наверняка. Майкрофт достал телефон и неохотно позвонил Шерлоку.

— Отвали. Я ем, а ты портишь мне аппетит, — рявкнул Шерлок.

— Если ты не хочешь, чтобы доктора Уотсона обвинили в преднамеренном убийстве, предлагаю перестать возмущаться и рассказать в деталях, что произошло, — мягко сказал Майкрофт.

— Но…

— Я уверен, что из такой меткой стрельбы получится громкое дело, и, возможно, доктора Уотсона оправдают, но ты же не хочешь, чтобы ближайшие месяцы вам не давали прохода журналисты и полиция, верно? — будничным тоном поинтересовался Майкрофт.

— Хм, ладно.

Майкрофту потребовалось немало времени, чтобы выудить из Шерлока всю историю в мельчайших подробностях. Закончив разговор, он повернулся к Балаше, чей нос стал сизо-красным от холода, и сказал:

— Этим расследованием займемся мы. Вероятно, здесь есть связь с «Арти». Таксисту платил за каждое убийство человек по имени «Мориарти». Я хочу, чтобы его нашли. Да, и позаботься, чтобы тело Хоупа доставили в Бартс, пусть вскрытие проведет доктор Хупер. Если я не ошибаюсь, это его как раз сейчас вывезли на вон той каталке, так что советую поторопиться. Я еду домой спать, — прямо добавил он.

— Мне сказать детективу-инспектору Лестраду, что у него забирают это дело? — без воодушевления спросила Балаша.

— Определенно нет. Что? — нахмурился он, в кои-то веки не понимая, о чем она думает.

Балаша поколебалась, собралась было ответить, но передумала.

— Ничего, сэр. Доброй ночи.

* * *

Лестрад изо всех сил старался не шуметь и как можно осторожнее лечь в кровать, когда вернулся домой около четырех утра, но быстро понял, что Майкрофт не спит.

— Я так понимаю, это тебя надо благодарить за тот звонок от старшего инспектора, которому не терпелось сказать мне в ночи, что у меня забирают расследование? На каком уровне было принято это решение? — требовательно спросил Лестрад.

— На самом высоком, — ответил Майкрофт, переворачиваясь на спину.

Они лежали бок о бок, неподвижно, как статуи, и тепла между ними было примерно столько же, как между кусками мрамора.

— И ты не подумал сказать мне об этом лично? — спросил, наконец, Лестрад все тем же бесцветным тоном, который действовал Майкрофту на нервы.

— Конечно же мне пришло это в голову, — отозвался Майкрофт с раздражением, вызванным чувством вины. — Однако мы договорились, что не позволим рабочим разногласиям влиять на нашу личную жизнь, и я сделал то, что сделал бы, будь на твоем месте любой другой детектив. Это едва ли последний раз, когда наша работа пересекаются столь досадным образом.

— «Столь досадным»? Красиво сказано, — заметил Лестрад, в голосе которого послышались резкие нотки, хотя он и пытался держать себя в руках.

Майкрофт преодолел искушение включить свет, боясь того, что он мог увидеть.

— Мы договорились, что в рабочих вопросах я буду относиться к тебе так же, как ко всем остальным, — сказал Майкрофт после долгой паузы.

— Я помню. Просто… — Лестрад громко вздохнул и продолжил: — Я надеялся, что в этот раз, ради разнообразия, на компромисс пойдешь ты.

— Если бы у меня была на это возможность…

— Не надо, — фыркнул Лестрад. — Учитывая все, что я о тебе знаю, со мной это не сработает. Значит, теперь меня не только выставили полным бездарем перед командой, но я еще и должен притворяться, что понятия е имею, кто убил Хоупа?

— А-а-а…

Майкрофт приготовился к грандиозной ссоре.

Лестрад резко сел, избил подушку, распушая ее, и положил ее себе под спину, а затем включил свет.

— Уотсон один из твоих людей? — спросил он, когда они оба перестали моргать и щуриться.

— Нет.

— Тогда какого хрена ты его защищаешь?

— Сам не уверен, — признался Майкрофт, и это успешно отвлекло Лестрада.

— Серьезно?

— Я ему доверяю, — кивнул Майкрофт. — Что само по себе нелепо. Кроме того, вряд ли в моей работе стоит полагаться на инстинкты.

— Со мной ты так и сделал, — сказал Лестрад уже значительно теплее.

— Ты… Ты — непреодолимая сила, — вздохнул Майкрофт, которому все еще было трудно признать то, как легко Лестрад обходил все его защитные барьеры.

Это, тем не менее, не сбило Лестрада с курса.

— Шерлок едва не выдал мне личность убийцы, он спохватился и замолк лишь в последнюю секунду. Не знал, что у него есть друзья.

— До недавнего времени я был единственным, кто условно относился к этой категории. Шерлок только вчера познакомился с Уотсоном, — сухо сообщил Майкрофт.

— Вот это поворот, — удивился Лестрад. — Глядя на них, я решил, что они давно дружат.

— Я тоже так подумал бы, не знай я наверняка, что это не так.

— Ладно, как бы там ни было, я не могу допустить, чтобы доктор-убийца бродил по Лондону и стрелял в людей.

— Он спас жизнь Шерлоку, — тут же отозвался Майкрофт.

— Вообще-то нет. Пистолет Хоупа был фальшивкой, зажигалкой в виде оружия. И, в отличие от остальных жертв, которых Хоуп вынудил выпить яд, Шерлок мгновенно это понял бы. Хоуп был больным ублюдком, но это не повод спускать Уотсону с рук его убийство. Ты присмотришь за ним?

На лице Майкрофта появилось страдальческое выражение.

— И не надо на меня так смотреть, — посоветовал Лестрад, подвигаясь поближе к нему. — Я все еще пытаюсь простить тебя за то, что ты украл у меня дело. Не то чтобы я сумел бы раскрыть его без Шерлока, — в равной степени разочарованно и раздраженно добавил Лестрад.

Майкрофт медленно выдохнул, расслабляясь, и сказал:

— Я не сказал бы это любому другому детективу, и говорю тебе, лишь из-за наших личных отношений…

Лестрад повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на Майкрофта.

— Личных отношений? Как твоему?..

— Я серьезно, Грегори. Это неофициальный личный разговор.

Лестрад несколько секунд сверлил его взглядом, а затем кивнул.

— Хорошо.

— Я позвонил Шерлоку. К счастью, он еще понимает, что есть случаи, когда надо говорить всю правду. Перед тем, как умереть, таксист сказал Шерлоку, что ему платил за каждое убийство некто по имени «Мориарти».

Лестрад выпрямился, необычно энергичный и внимательный для человека, который почти сутки не спал.

— Сам «Арти»?

— Вероятнее всего.

— Глупо надеяться, что Хоуп успел описать его Шерлоку?

— К сожалению, он умер раньше.

— Черт, — не особо эмоционально выругался Лестрад. — Ладно, это хоть что-то. Меня уже достал этот ублюдок со своими играми. Ты поэтому забрал у меня дело?

— Да. Я решил, что тот, кто любит подобные развлечения и замешан во всех возможных преступлениях, включая те, которые совершают самые крупные игроки организованной преступности, имеет обширные связи повсюду, в том числе в правительстве и правоохранительных органах.

— То есть и в полиции, — мрачно сказал Лестрад. — Я…

— Ты забудешь этот разговор. Оставь все нам. Пожалуйста.

Лестрад открыл было рот, но вскоре закрыл его, поняв, что Майкрофт был всерьез взволнован.

— Если я услышу что-нибудь об этом, дам тебе знать.

— Но ты не станешь лезть в это?

— Нет, — пообещал Лестрад, который настолько хорошо знал степень коррумпированности высших полицейских чинов, что не имел морального права возражать Майкрофту.

— Спасибо.

— Считаешь, что Мориарти настолько опасен?

— Я даже не имею понятия, один это человек или несколько, действующие под одним именем. Но из того, что нам известно, ясно, что это опасный преступник с широкой сферой влияния. Его цели — вопрос открытый.

— Что? — спросил Лестрад, когда заметил, что Майкрофт пристально смотрит на него, полагая, что делает это тайно.

Майкрофт мгновенно опустил взгляд, уставившись на простынь, которую он теребил.

— Мне стоило самому сообщить тебе, что мы забрали это дело, да?

— Мы договаривались по-другому, — ответил Лестрад.

— И тем не менее. Я опять ошибся.

— Нет, не обязательно, — поморщился Лестрад. — Если бы ты это сделал, я, вероятнее всего, раскрыл бы тебя перед командой, потому что наорал бы на тебя по телефону. Я собственник, когда дело касается моих расследований, — сухо признался он.

— Ты же понимаешь, что мы забрали это дело, только из-за возможной связи с Арти, да? — снова взглянув на него, уточнил Майкрофт. — Это решение никак не связано ни с твоим личным профессионализмом, ни с работой твоей команды?

— Да, а еще это очень удобно, потому что теперь ты можешь замести под ковер то, что сделал Джон Уотсон.

— В любом случае его вряд ли признали бы виновным в убийстве.

Лестрад не сказал ничего о том, как ловко Майкрофт ушел от темы.

— Теперь мы все равно никогда этого узнаем. Ты прав, но мне не нравится, что Уотсон умеет убивать с такой легкостью, пусть даже таких ублюдков, как Хоуп. Я не удивился бы, будь это Шерлок, но Уотсон же врач.

— И прагматик. Хоуп убил четверых ради денег и еще просто потому, что мог. Ему доставляло удовольствие то, какую власть он получал над жертвами, и с Шерлоком он поступил бы так же, как и с остальными

— Знаю, и отчасти поэтому я… Ты облегчил мне жизнь, забрав это дело. У меня только один вопрос: ты спокойно оставишь Шерлока под одной крышей с умелым убийцей?

— Я сделаю чай, — сказал Майкрофт, вставая с кровати.

* * *

В шесть утра Лестрад окончательно распрощался с идеей заснуть и немного отдохнуть и пошел в ванную.

Побрившись, он встал под душ и случайно вылил на себя гораздо больше геля для душа, чем собирался. Чертыхаясь себе под нос, он пытался смыть щедро покрывшую его пену, когда услышал:

— Тебе надо возвращаться на работу?

Майкрофт прислонился к краю душевой кабины, и вода уже намочила край его шелкового халата.

Лестрад замер, зажав руку подмышкой, которую мыл в этот момент.

— Нет, в общем-то. Я дал команде отгул до обеда.

— Я был неправ, — внезапно сказал Майкрофт.

Несмотря на непринужденную позу, он был напряжен.

Лестрад, подставивший было голову под мощную струю воды, вышел из-под душа, чувствуя, как пена стекает его груди и животу и капает с члена.

— В чем?

— В том, что был убежден, что мы сможем не обращать внимания на потенциальные рабочие конфликты между нами. Я помню, что я сказал раньше. Забудь об этом, я был идиотом. Я должен был рассказать тебе обо всем лично. Если подобное повторится, я так и сделаю. Прости, что сейчас это не пришло мне в голову.

Лестрад сжал двумя пальцами переносицу и поинтересовался:

— Почему ты взял это дело? Что, неужели так важно хранить ото всех в секрете этого Мориарти, Арти или как там зовут этого ублюдка?

— Да, думаю, что важно, по крайней мере, пока мы не установим его личность и мотивы.

Лестрад в упор посмотрел на него, и взгляд его был непривычно жестким.

— Значит, ты прибрал к рукам это расследование вовсе не потому, что хотел защитить нового друга Шерлока?

Майкрофт так сильно хотел соврать, что у него заломило зубы.

— Не стану отрицать, что было бы куда удобнее, если бы доктор Уотсон не предстал перед судом.

— Снова инстинкт? — уточнил Лестрад, и в его голосе было больше искреннего интереса, чем раздражения.

— Не сыпь мне соль на рану.

— Если тебя это утешит, я сказал Уотсону, что Шерлок уже отличный человек, но если нам повезет, он может стать хорошим и достойным, — в тон ему сказал Лестрад.

— Ты так сказал? Про Шерлока? — по тому, как Майкрофт просиял, услышав это, можно было решить, что это его похвалили.

— Все, хватит. Но да, я так сказал. Искренне. К тому же, как ни странно, я тоже доверяю Уотсону. Однако, если ты не возражаешь, я буду за ним приглядывать. Пока, по крайней мере, просто на всякий случай, а то вдруг мы с тобой оба сошли с ума.

Майкрофт шагнул к нему, положил руки ему на мокрые бедра и легонько поцеловал в щеку.

— Ты самый щедрый человек, которого я когда-либо встречал. Домывайся и иди в постель, мы оба измотаны.

Тем не менее, он все еще выглядел напряженным и настороженным, и потому Лестрад поцеловал его в ответ далеко не легонько.

— Расслабься, все хорошо, — пробормотал он и дернул Майкрофта на себя, затаскивая под душ и сцеловывая его возмущенные протесты.

 

_Суббота_ _, 6 февраля_ _2010_

Майкрофт застыл на месте, наблюдая за тем, как Джон Уотсон, который пока еще не заметил его, выбирал между «бархатистой» и «мягчайшей многослойной» туалетной бумагой. По мнению Майкрофта, что угодно было лучше той бумаги, которую использовали в армии. Он неторопливо последовал за Уотсоном, который выбрал хлеб и яйца и двинулся в сторону полок с джемами.

— Советую купить горький апельсинный мармелад «Данди» или мед, — любезно подсказал Майкрофт, все еще незамеченный, встав за спиной у Уотсона. — Когда Шерлок соизволит позавтракать, он мажет тосты только ими.

Уотсон вздрогнул, замер и нарочито медленно повернулся.

— А, это вы, — мрачно сказал он и добавил в корзинку дорогой клубничный джем. А затем, пойдя по пути наименьшего сопротивления, — банки с апельсиновым джемом и медом. — Какой чай? — как ни в чем ни бывало спросил он, проходя дальше.

— Шерлок выпьет любую дрянь.

— Наш человек. Печенье?

— Только не шоколадное. Песочное или имбирное.

Майкрофт положил по пакету каждого, причем самых дорогих, в корзинку Уотсона, и они двинулись в следующий отдел.

— Часто ходите по супермаркетам? — поинтересовался Уотсон, беря с полки литр цельного молока, понижающее холестерин масло и сыр «Уэнслидейл».

По дороге к кассам он бросил в корзинку упаковку яблок.

— Чаще, чем я ожидал.

— Магазин гораздо лучше того места, где мы встречались в последний раз, — заметил Уотсон, выкладывая содержимое корзинки на ленту.

— Верно.

Майкрофт встряхнул пакет и начал быстро и ловко упаковывать покупки.

— Вряд ли стоит надеяться, что от Шерлока будет столько же пользы, да? — спросил Уотсон, с легким ошеломлением глядя на Майкрофта.

— Определенно не стоит, — ответил Майкрофт, протягивая кассиру свою кредитку. — Моя машина ждет снаружи. Нам надо обсудить несколько вопросов.

— Каких? — уточнил Уотсон, беря пакеты.

— Стрельбу, — сказал Майкрофт, когда они вышли на улицу и направились к машине. — Если вам интересно, вас не обвинят в убийстве Хоупа.

— Кого?

— Будем тратить время на глупый фарс? — с мягким осуждением спросил Макйрофт, открывая дверь машины. — Полиция больше не занимается этим расследованием. К счастью для вас. Криминалисты уже нашли вашу ДНК и отпечатки пальцев в комнате, откуда стреляли в Хоупа.

— Должно быть, здесь какая-то ошибка, — сказал Уотсон тем самым спокойным голосом, который в прошлом так часто ему помогал. — К тому времени, как я приехал к колледжу, Хоуп уже был мертв.

— О нет, никакой ошибки, уверяю вас. Однако, к сожалению, есть вероятность, что улики будут потеряны или скомпрометированы. Такое иногда случается, — вкрадчивым голосом сообщил Майкрофт.

Уотсон перестал притворяться, что смотрит в окно.

— Таксист был застрелен из «Зиг Зауэра». Слава богу, не из стандартного армейского пистолета, который у вас был, — тот вы сдали. Я полагаю, что вы были осторожны, когда приобретали пистолет, спрятанный сейчас под вашей кроватью на Бейкер-Стрит. Не сомневаюсь, что Шерлок убедил вас почистить его. Не стоит так удивляться, — добавил Майкрофт, когда бровь Уотсона заметно дернулась. — Ваши стрелковые таланты отражены в вашем досье. Остается лишь надеяться, что возле колледжа не было видеокамер.

— Над которыми у вас столько власти, — без тени беспокойства сказал Уотсон. — Так там были видеокамеры?

— Уважаемый доктор, откуда же мне знать? Я всего лишь скромный госслужащий на незначительной должности в Министерстве транспорта.

— Шерлок сказал другое.

— Мой брат говорит много разных вещей. Вам еще предстоит выяснить, что они редко соответствуют общепринятым нормам приличия и уместности.

— Чего вы от меня хотите? — невозмутимо спросил Уотсон.

— Правдивый ответ на один вопрос.

Уотсон задумчиво посмотрел на Майкрофта, по всей видимости, наивно полагая, что у него был выбор на этот счет.

— Ладно, — сказал он так, словно делал Майкрофту большое одолжение.

— Вы так добры. Шерлок действительно собирался проглотить ту таблетку?

Помедлив секунду, Уотсон кивнул.

— Он был так увлечен идеей перехитрить таксиста, доказать, что он умнее, что не думал над тем, что делает, — пояснил он.

— Да, он часто так поступает, — скучающим тоном человека, обсуждающего погоду, сообщил Майкрофт. — Вы сами в этом убедитесь, если решите жить в одной квартире с моим братом.

— Решу. Уже решил, — поправился Уотсон.

— Вы продержались уже неделю, гораздо дольше, чем другие, — бесцветным голосом отозвался Майкрофт. — Еще одно, — добавил он, не скрывая своего удовольствия от этого разговора.

— Да? — более напряженно, чем раньше, спросил Уотсон.

— Не пугайтесь так. Ваш пистолет — не подпускайте к нему Шерлока. Он плохо стреляет и бывает… ненадежным. Будет неудобно, если он случайно застрелит мирного прохожего. Конечно, еще хуже, если он застрелит кого-то случайно, — подумав, добавил Майкрофт.

Уотсон не мог тягаться в сообразительности с Холмсом, но и тугодумом он не был.

— Какой пистолет, о чем вы? — спросил он.

— Верно. Да, и насчет вашего блога: не слишком откровенничайте, или же вас будут цензурить.

— Вы это можете? — с умеренным любопытством поинтересовался Уотсон.

Майкрофт лишь поднял бровь.

— Конечно, можете, — вздохнул Уотсон. — А ведь в детстве я мечтал о старшем брате.

— Я тоже, — в кои-то веки сказал чистую правду Майкрофт.

И, прежде чем Уотсон открыл рот для невежливого замечания, которое явно вертелось у него на языке, машина остановилась на Бейкер-Стрит у дома 221Б.

— Будьте добры, передайте, пожалуйста, это моему брату, — сказал Майкрофт и достал из кармане нечто маленькое и круглое, завернутое в коричневую бумагу, перевязанную бечевкой.

— Что это? — подозрительно спросил Уотсон, не делая попытки взять протянутый ему предмет.

— Какое богатое у вас воображение, — усмехнувшись, пробормотал Майкрофт. — Специалист по экзотическим ядам у нас Шерлок. Это всего лишь канифоль.

— Канифоль?

— Для смычка скрипки Шерлока.

— А-а-а…

— Не стоит так разочаровываться, — взглянув на карманные часы, сказал Майкрофт. — Что ж, как ни приятно было с тобой пообщаться, мне пора. До свидания, Джон.

— Что, мы уже перешли на «ты» и обращению по имени? — уточнил Джон перед тем, как выйти из машины.

— Почему бы и нет. В конце концов, у нас есть общий интерес.

— Да? — нахмурился Уотсон.

— Благополучие Шерлока, — пояснил Майкрофт.

— Точно, — кивнул Уотсон.

Он неловко вывалился из машины, таща за собой пакеты из «Теско».

Майкрофт увидел, как колыхнулась занавеска в окне комнаты Шерлока, и довольно поздравил самого себя.

 

_Пятница, 19 февраля 2010_

Лестрад взбежал по лестнице в 221Б, по дороге разубедив миссис Хадсон в том, что это не очередной обыск в поисках наркотиков. Он быстро постучался квартиру, давая Шерлоку время спрятать все, что нарушало закон, и открыл дверь. Его улыбка померкла, когда он оказался лицом к лицу с одетым в кардиган Джоном Уотсоном.

— Шерлок в ванной. А вы не можете вламываться сюда без ордера на обыск.

Не делая из этого драмы и представления, Уотсон блокировал вход в гостиную, недружелюбно глядя на Лестрада. Это было похвально, но Лестрад подпер дверь плечом и засунул руки в карманы.

— Расслабьтесь, доктор. Я устраиваю обыски только в полную луну.

— Лестрад! У тебя есть для меня дело? — Шерлок вышел из ванной, откуда вырвался пахнувший дорогим парфюмом пар. — Джон, пропусти его, у него может быть что-нибудь интересное.

— Нет, у меня нет новых дел. По крайней мере, тех, которые могут тебя заинтересовать, — сухо отозвался Лестрад, заходя в комнату.

Он держался непринужденно, но при этом исподволь осмотрел комнату. Ни один нормальный человек не назвал бы ее аккуратно убранной, но сейчас она выглядела скорее как логово двух мужчин с разнообразными хобби и увлечениями, нежели как дурно пахнувший свинарник, каким была квартира Шерлока на Монтагю-стрит. Здесь же, когда рассеялся пар из ванной, едва уловимо пахло тостами и чаем.

— Ты уже убрал глазные яблоки из микроволновки? — спросил Лестрад.

— Я от них избавился, — ответил Уотсон. — Чай? Не бойтесь, я его сам заварю.

Лестрад последовал за Уотсоном на кухню, где стол был уставлен различными экспериментами Шерлока, но когда он мельком взглянул на открытый холодильник, то пожалел об этом.

— Молоко? — предложил Уотсон, с невозмутимостью человека, который привык, что у него в холодильнике стоят склянки с сомнительной разноцветной жидкостью, в которой плавают человеческие органы. — Все не так страшно, как кажется, контейнеры с вакуумными крышками.

— Нет, спасибо, я без молока. Боже, вы что, правда здесь едите?

— Мы с Шерлоком пришли к соглашению.

— Да? И что, он его соблюдает?

— Иногда, — с легкой улыбкой ответил Уотсон и достал две кружки из одного шкафа и чай из другого.

— Значит, вы остаетесь?

Уотсон быстро и оценивающе взглянул на него и сказал:

— Ага.

— Тогда зови меня Грегом, когда я не на службе.

Лестрад протянул руку Уотсону, который хоть и определился насчет того, что о нем думать, но крепко пожал ему руку в ответ.

— Я Джон. Шерлок говорит, что вы нормальный.

— Ничего подобного, — крикнул из гостиной Шерлок. — Я сказал, что не такой идиот, как большинство полицейских.

— Да? — скептически уточнил Лестрад, но он был польщен.

— Забудь, — нетерпеливо сказал Шерлок. — Зачем ты здесь, если у тебя нет для меня дела?

— Ради твоей солнечной улыбки. И еще потому, что один старший детектив-инспектор, за которого я ручаюсь, расследует сейчас запутанное убийство. Он согласился на твою помощь, если она будет неофициальной и ты не будешь высовываться. Не раздражай его, он не такой терпеливый, как я, — сухо добавил Лестрад.

Шерлок потянулся за кружкой, которую держал Уотсон.

— Почему мне должно быть это интересно?

— Убийство в закрытой комнате. Никаких следов, никаких фальшивых потолков, полов или стен, никаких тайных ходов. Никакой щели под единственной дверью. Дымохода тоже нет, а сама комната — на втором этаже.

— Окна?

— Закрыты изнутри.

Шерлок фыркнул, что должно было бы продемонстрировать его презрение к столь легкому делу, но блеск в глазах выдал его интерес.

— Где?

— В Линкольншире.

— Джон, посмотри расписание поездов, пока я собираюсь, — скомандовал Шерлок, забыв про чай, и скрылся в своей комнате.

— Напиши мне, каким поездом вы поедете, и на станции вас встретит такси, — сказал Лестрад Уотсону, который сел за компьютер. — Посылать за вами полицейскую машину не имеет смысла, Шерлок в ней не поедет. Да, и оставь пистолет дома.

Это привлекло внимание Уотсона.

— Разумеется, если он у тебя есть, — спокойно сказал Лестрад.

— Ты встречался с братом Шерлока? — спросил Уотсон.

— Пару раз, — ответил Лестрад, ничем себя не выдавая.

Было приятно узнать, что Шерлок уважал личную жизнь Майкрофта. Или же он просто удалил эту информацию, как совершенно ему неинтересную.

Лестрад насвистывал себе под нос, идя по Бейкер-Стрит. Теперь старший детектив-инспектор Страттон будет ему должен, Майкрофт перестанет волноваться за Шерлока, и Лестрад сможет насладиться несколькими днями тишины и покоя.

Если, конечно, Шерлок опять что-то не натворит.

 

_Суббота, 20 февраля 2010_

— Что-то не похоже, что ты рад выходным, которые у тебя наконец-то свободны. Свободны же?

— Да, за исключением этого утра. Несколько часов на полигоне для стрельбы я не считаю… — Майкрофт осекся и задумчиво посмотрел на Лестрада. — Тебе стоит поехать со мной.

— Мне не нравятся пистолеты.

— Неудивительно, ведь в тебя стреляли. Однако теперь ты общаешься со мной, и это ставит тебя под удар.

— Общаюсь?

— То, что мы любовники, подвергает опасности твою жизнь, — перефразировал Майкрофт, потакая Лестраду. — Будет неплохо, если ты научишься попадать в ту мишень, в какую целился.

— Ты читал мое досье, — подозрительно прищурился Лестрад.

— Разумеется. Ты это и раньше знал.

— Да, но я не думал, что ты читал мои показатели по стрельбе. Они довольно позорные, — вспомнил Лестрад, потирая подбородок.

— Крайне позорные, — поправил его Майкрофт и увернулся от щипка за зад. — Поэтому я предлагаю тебе поехать со мной и потренироваться.

— То, что я там буду, не скомпрометирует тебя в глазах твоих людей? К тому же мы будем вместе впервые за…

— Мы будем вместе, — перебил его Майкрофт. — Разве это не самое важное?

— Это было низко даже для тебя.

 — Знаю, — самодовольно признался Майкрофт. — Это сработало?

— Это всегда срабатывает, — тяжело вздохнул Лестрад. — И я знаю, что ты мы меня одурачил. Два часа, не больше, а потом мы отправляемся в Боро Маркет и ищем там те соленые оливки, которые мы оба любим.

* * *

Майкрофт не переставал слегка улыбаться по пути от полигона к Боро Маркету. Лестрад, который был за рулем, заявил, что не был готов к тому, что Фатима будет все время смотреть на него с усмешкой, потому что вся охрана Майкрофта быстро узнала о том, что он появился на полигоне, и пришла полюбоваться на это.

— Если ты надеялся, что тебя никто не заметит, ты глубоко заблуждался, — пробормотал Майкрофт. — Неужели я забыл тебе сказать, что ты должен был стрелять в свои мишени, а не в мои?

Лестрад показал ему средний палец и снова сконцентрировался на вождении на оживленной Гайд-Парк-Корнер.

— Я предупредил инструктора, что плохо стреляю.

— Теперь он тебе верит. Поедешь туда еще?

— Только если мы потом поплаваем в бассейне. Нам обоим не помешает немного физической нагрузки, а тот бассейн выглядел потрясающе. Ты умеешь плавать? — добавил Лестрад, поняв, что молчание Майкрофта затянулось.

— В некотором роде.

— Значит, нет. Ничего, я тебя научу.

— Я совсем не спортивный.

— Можно подумать, ты меня этим шокировал. Я тоже далеко не атлет, и что? Все должны уметь плавать. Твоей охране вовсе необязательно знать об этом, потому что в бассейне тебя незачем охранять. Ты ведь можешь устроить так, что пока мы будем плавать, туда никто не заходил? Вот и договорились.

Майкрофт неохотно кивнул, и Лестраду хватило совести не злорадствовать.

 

_Четверг, 11 марта 2010_

Лестрад лежал на диване, закопавшись в папки с делами, когда в гостиную зашел Майкрофт.

— Ты сегодня рано, это хорошо, — сказал Лестрад, машинально поднимая голову, чтобы ответить на поцелуй Майкрофта. — М-м-м, мятные пастилки. Чем ты обедал?

— Спаржей.

— Тогда ты понимаешь, чего лишился на ближайшие сутки, — поморщившись, сказал Лестрад. — Ты голодный?

— Нет еще.

— Хорошо, значит, мне не придется вставать.

— Я умею готовить! — отозвался Майкрофт с негодованием, обостренным чувством вины.

— Ну конечно, — с улыбкой успокоил его Лестрад.

— У тебя новое расследование? — спросил Майкрофт, показав на папки.

Он расшнуровал туфли, снял пиджак и галстук и устроился напротив Лестрада на другом конце дивана, опершись спиной на подлокотник. Лестрад подвинулся, чтобы дать ему место, и просунул голые ступни между его раздвинутых бедер, большими пальцами погладив мошонку.

Чувствуя, как его отпускают рабочие заботы, Майкрофт стал наблюдать за тем, как менялось выражение лица Лестрада по мере того, как он читал документы из папок. Когда он дошел до последней, стало ясно, что ему явно не нравились выводы, к которым он пришел. Майкрофт уже почти клевал носом, когда Лестрад спросил:

— Если бы я захотел кого-то подставить, ты бы смог помочь?

Майкрофт выпрямился и спросил с искренним удовольствием:

— Вот почему наши отношения для меня источник постоянной радости.

— Не надо так мной гордиться, — наполовину шуточно, наполовину серьезно попросил Лестрад.

— Выбирай одно из двух, — ответил Майкрофт, отбивая подушку, которую бросил в него Лестрад. — В чем проблема?

— Мы взяли у группы мужчин образцы для теста ДНК, чтобы исключить их из списка подозреваемых. Они согласились предоставить образцы исключительно для этой цели. Проблема в том, что одна из этих ДНК, как оказалось, была также обнаружена в семи нераскрытых изнасилованиях мужчин, совершенных в течение последних одиннадцати лет. Мужчина, о котором идет речь, алкоголик, так что остановить его машину, проверить на алкоголь и дальше действовать по закону было бы несложно, вот только у него есть деньги, и он может позволить себе крутого адвоката. Они быстро почуют, что здесь что-то не так, и мы провалимся в суде. А вот если его машину остановят, потому что он вмешался в операцию секретных служб в лице твоих людей…

— Ты что, только что состроил мне глазки? — спросил Майкрофт.

— Это уже слишком?

— Зависит от того, чего ты хочешь достичь. Хотя если ты продолжишь в том же духе…

Майкрофт бросил взгляд на ступни Лестрада и потянулся, чтобы снять с него папки с делами, а затем расстегнул его джинсы.

— Я предупредил, что после спаржи можешь не рассчитывать на то, что я тебе отсосу, — сказал Лестрад и приподнял бедра, чтобы помочь Майкрофту стянуть с него джинсы и трусы.

— Знаю. Но я верю в твои способности: ты что-нибудь придумаешь.

 

_Понедельник, 15 марта 2010_

Майкрофт дождался подтверждения того, что Уотсон ушел на собеседование в агентство, которое специализировалось на подборе врачей общей практики в клиники на замену основным, и отправился на Бейкер-Стрит. Миссис Хадсон открыла ему дверь и отшатнулась.

— А, это ты, — неохотно сказала она.

Майкрофт, который надеялся избежать этой встречи, фальшиво улыбнулся.

— Несомненно. Что я теперь сделал не так? — обреченно спросил он.

— Пытался подкупить меня, — потерев шею, ответила миссис Хадсон.

— Я извинился.

Она прищурилась точно так же, как когда Майкрофту было семь лет.

— Не помню, чтобы ты мне это говорил, — сурово сказала миссис Хадсон. — В любом случае, я не могу тут стоять с тобой и терять зря время. Я собираюсь к…

Майкрофт понимал, что не стоит рассказывать ей правду о миссис Чаттерджи. Тридцать лет назад миссис Хадсон не одобряла высказанных им вслух мыслей насчет ее личной жизни, и вряд ли ее мнение изменилось. Пусть Шерлок ей расскажет и пожинает последствия.

— Это была не взятка, — осторожно сказал Майкрофт, — а всего лишь компенсация за то, что вы позволили Шерлоку жить здесь. С ним у вас прибавится хлопот.

— Как будто это что-то новое. К тому же я не его домработница.

— Да-да, — мирно согласился Майкрофт.

— Хорошо, раз мы договорились, то возьми это обратно. — Миссис Хадсон порылась в сумке, достала оттуда два толстых конверта и сунула их Майкрофту в руки. — И больше никакой чепухи вроде этой, ясно?

— Ясно, — вздохнул Майкрофт, гадая, простоит ли он на пороге все утро.

— Хотя не скажу «нет» бутылке виски — исключительно для поправления здоровья. Время от времени.

— Я запомню.

Миссис Хадсон поправила лацкан синего пальто Майкрофта, пригладила его и сказала:

— Ты выглядишь изможденнее обычного. Много работаешь?

Майкрофт придал лицу неопределенное выражение.

— Я так и думала. Тебе надо найти себе хорошую девушку… юношу, вот что я скажу. Ладно, не могу стоять тут весь день и сплетничать с тобой. Шерлок наверху, дуется.

— Из-за чего? — поднял бровь Майкрофт.

— Джон ушел на собеседование. Твоих рук дело?

— Нет.

— Угу. — В голосе миссис Хадсон прозвучал явный скептицизм. — Надеюсь, что так, ради твоего же блага. Я тут подумала, что раз ты все равно идешь навестить Шерлока, тебе не понадобится пока машина. Тот симпатичный молодой человек может подвезти меня, а то что-то мое бедро сегодня шалит. Кажется, ты похудел, — расчетливо добавила она.

Прекрасно зная, что все было совсем наоборот, Майкрофт проводил ее до машины, мысленно смеясь над тем, как сейчас наверняка напряглась его охрана.

Дэвид многозначительно посмотрел на Майкрофта и тронулся с места, поехав туда, куда нужно было словоохотливой миссис Хадсон.

* * *

— Ты был прав, а я ошибался, — заявил Майкрофт накрытому шелковым халатом холму на диване, похожему на крендель.

Шерлок немного распрямился, чтобы посмотреть на Майкрофта.

— Чего тебе? Три месяца еще не прошло.

— Я в курсе, но уже очевидно, что Джон такой же сумасшедший, как и ты сам.

Шерлок внезапно улыбнулся.

— Я знаю. Я ему твержу, что ему не надо работать. Если ему понадобятся деньги, ты можешь дать ему взаймы.

— Да, в последний раз он с таким энтузиазмом принял мое аналогичное предложение, — сухо сказал Майкрофт, устраиваясь в кресле Джона.

— Если я прав, ты оставляешь меня в покое на три месяца, мы так договаривались.

— Мы оба понимаем, что этого не будет. Ты знаешь, что не стоит верить мне на слово. Мне надо с тобой кое-что обсудить.

Шерлок отмахнулся от него и отвернулся.

— Мне не нужна твоя скучная работа. У Лестрада наверняка появится скоро что-нибудь интересное.

— Я могу запретить ему обращаться к тебе.

— Ха! — Шерлок снова повернулся к Майкрофту, и в его взгляде было откровенное веселье. — Даже ты не настолько глуп, чтобы верить, что можешь заставить его не делать то, что он считает правильным. Может, он и дурак, но у него есть принципы. Моральный компас.

— Ты сам это понял?

— Боже, нет. Джон мне рассказал. Он наконец-то признал, что Лестрад не пытался подставить меня и посадить в тюрьму по ложному обвинению в хранении наркотиков.

Майкрофт пристально посмотрел на него и резко спросил:

— А оно было бы ложным?

— Да. Если хочешь чаю, тебе не повезло, у нас его не осталось.

— Ты мог бы сходить в магазин, — предложил Майкрофт.

— Зачем? Джон купит, когда вернется.

* * *

Уотсон вышел из метро и не успел он пройти и десяти шагов, как заметил знакомую черную машину. Однако он не сел в нее, пока в ней не опустилось окно и Майкрофт не открыл для Уотсона дверь.

— Спасибо, это очень кстати.

Сев, Уотсон тряхнул намокшей под дождем головой, и вода попала на Майкрофта, сделавшего вид, что он этого не заметил.

— Возможно, в будущем тебе может это понадобиться. — Майкрофт не планировал давать ему это так скоро, а может, и вообще никогда, но он доверился инстинкту и передал Уотсону конверт.

— Мы уже говорили об этом: мне не нужны твои деньги, — жестко сказал Уотсон.

— Это разрешение на ношение и, при необходимости, применение оружия. Но это не лицензия на убийство без последствий. О любой стрельбе с твоим участием будет доложено мне напрямую, и мои люди этим займутся, если я сочту нужным. Полиция крайне редко и неохотно выдает подобные разрешения. Не злоупотребляй моим доверием.

В голосе Майкрофта прозвучала неожиданная сталь, и Уотсон невольно выпрямился, хотя и без того сидел по-армейски навытяжку.

— Спасибо, — сказал он и спрятал конверт во внутренний карман. — Хотя, думаю, вряд ли в будущем будет много таких же дел, как в «Деле в розовых тонах».

— Не стоит так разочаровываться. Жизнь с Шерлоком не будет предсказуемой и скучной.

От Майкрофта не ускользнула промелькнувшая на губах Уотсона улыбка.

— Да, пока что все так.

— Что до обыска детектива Лестрада в прошлом месяце…

— В квартире нет наркотиков, — быстро сказал Уотсон.

— Да? Что ж, это может быть не всегда правдой. Тебе надо знать, что когда Шерлоку скучно, или зимой, или когда ему просто взбредет в голову, он снова может вернуться к наркотикам. Он начал принимать их еще в юности и с тех пор пытается побороть зависимость. Хотя прошло много времени, прежде чем он в принципе признал, что у него она есть. Я говорю это тебе, — сказал Майкрофт, предвосхищая вопрос Уотсона, — потому что только с твоей помощью Шерлок сможет удержаться. Я не предлагаю тебе следить за ним и докладывать мне о его состоянии, но если ты действительно хочешь его защитить, тебе надо это знать.

— Что он принимал?

— Сначала много лет это был кокаин. Раствор. Потом он перешел на героин, с зависимостью от которого оказалось сложнее бороться. Когда он, наконец, согласился на реабилитацию, помогло лечение в этой клинике и его собственные усилия. — Майкрофт передал Уотсону визитку. — Это контакты врача Шерлока. Если понадобится, обратись напрямую к нему, счета я оплачу.

— Ты не хочешь…

— Неважно, чего я хочу. Я доверю тебе своего брата Джон, не подведи его.

— Значит, ты собираешься с ним общаться?

— Не говори ерунды, конечно, буду. Что за жизнь без Шерлока, который постоянно сыплет соль на мои раны?

* * *

— Ты сегодня задумчивый, — заметил Лестрад, глядя на то, как Майкрофт ковыряется в еде. — Плохой день?

— Нормальный. Из-за выборов в мае я, по крайней мере, освобожден от наиболее скучных совещаний. Я встречался с Джоном Уотсоном, — внезапно сказал он.

— Что, пытался снова его подкупить? — подначил Лестрад, ставя на стол свою бутылку пива.

Когда Майкрофт не ответил, стало ясно, что все серьезнее, чем Лестрад полагал.

— Я надеюсь, что сделал правильно, доверив ему благополучие Шерлока. Я рассказал… предупредил его о наркотиках.

— А, ясно. И как он это воспринял?

— И глазом не моргнул. Но… — Майкрофт отодвинул подальше свою тарелку.

— Ты же понимаешь, что они с Шерлоком два сапога пара, да? Даже я это сразу понял.

— Я в этом не сомневаюсь. Поэтому я и порвал все связи с Шерлоком. Что в этом смешного? — требовательно и с достоинством спросил Майкрофт, увидев реакцию Лестрада на это заявление.

— Смешна сама идея того, что ты порвешь с кем-то, кого любишь, — с любовью в голосе ответил Лестрад. — Тебе нужны выходные. Мне тоже, если уж на то пошло. Вот что, пусть Манипенни организует тебе немного свободного времени, и мы поедем поиграем с «Астон Мартин», который ты для меня арендовал. Идет?

Майкрофт потянулся за телефоном.

_Конец десятой части_


End file.
